


See You

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Death References, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Hector is in for a shock on this day of the dead.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



> Sorry I couldn't make the slash fit, but I hope you still enjoy!

“Miguel? What are you doing here!” Hector tripped over his own feet and fell into the deep pile of marigold petals on the street corner. “What am I-”

“Don’t worry, Hector!” Miguel said cheerfully, pulling his sleeve back slightly to reveal his human skin. “I’m still alive!”

Hector was grateful that he technically didn’t have a heart right now, because he was afraid it would have jumped clear out of his chest at the sight of his skeletal great-great grandson. Still, he clutched his hat to his chest and fanned his face. “You scared me, chamaco!”

“Sorry,” Miguel grinned sheepishly, his single dimple deepening.

“Now, what is going on here?” Hector demanded.

“Where do you want me to start?”

That was a very good point, Hector had to concede. He had not been surprised to have his image found on an ofrenda, since it had been there each of the last five years, thanks to Miguel. What was odd, this year, was being told that his picture was on “Miguel’s” ofrenda, and not on the “Rivera Family” ofrenda.

Then there was the fact that Miguel could see him; that shouldn’t be possible, unless Miguel was dead. But he wasn’t dead,he was just painted up _like_ the dead. Just like his disguise all those years ago.

“Start at the beginning,” Hector finally ordered.

“I’m at school, studying music,” Miguel explained. “I didn’t want to put everyone’s picture on the ofrenda because I didn’t want them to feel torn about who to visit. But you… you I know. Abulita agreed to put up a different picture of Mama Imelda this year so that you could visit me.”

That made some sense, and Hector did appreciate the confirmation that the rest of his newly restored family had not forgotten him. He would miss seeing little Socorro toddle around and grab onto everyone’s knees to stay upright, as she had last year. But Hector couldn’t deny that Miguel was the member of his living family that he was the closest to.

“And the rest? How can you see me?” he demanded.

The sheepish smile returned and Miguel reached into his jeans pockets. When he pulled his hands back out, one held a single marigold petal - a blessing petal - and the other held a small sugar skull. “I might have _borrowed_ this from the neighborhood ofrenda,” he admitted.

“Miguel! You stole from the dead?” Hector demanded. “Again?” he realized. That was what had started all of this, after all.

Miguel’s smile became cheeky. “ _Borrowed._ I wanted to see you, Papa Hector.”

Hector wanted to be angry - Imelda would have been - but he was still getting used to the feeling of being _wanted_. The idea that Miguel would deliberately curse himself, just to see _him_... Hector wilted.

“That was… very wrong…”

Miguel cut off his half-hearted scolding. “Don’t worry! I’m not going to go all the way back to the land of the dead tonight! I just wanted to show you around my school!”

Again, Hector knew that Imelda would have much more to say on this topic, but he willingly allowed Miguel to distract him for now. “Okay, chamaco, show me around.”

If he had been able to, Hector would have cried at the sight of his picture on a classroom wall, and in the textbook that Miguel proudly showed off. As it was, he managed to hold it together long enough for Miguel to finish his tour of all of his classrooms, the music practice rooms, and finally his own dorm room. Miguel even assuaged his concern by returning the sugar skull when the passed the neighborhood ofrenda, again emphasizing that he was just borrowing it long enough to be able to see Hector.

As the sun began to rise, Hector made Miguel promise not to pull such a stunt again. He did, however, “forgot” to make it a condition of his blessing. From the deepening of Miguel’s dimple, both of them realized that it was just a promise, not a requirement.

“See you next year,” Hector said automatically, even as Miguel took the petal.

“Yeah, you will Papa Hector,” Miguel agreed with a wave.

As he strode back to the marigold bridge, Hector wondered wryly when Miguel would see _him_ again.


End file.
